Cloned Trunks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=Commeson/1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 950 |Date of death = Age 950 (Cloned Vegenks' destructioN) |Status= Destroyed) |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Commeson |Classification= Clone |Affiliations= Commeson (creator/fusee) Cloned Llyrg (original copy) Cloned Vegeta (underling/father/fusee) Future Trunks (template) }} Cloned Trunks is the Commeson copy of Future Trunks created after he was ambushed by the goo. Appearance Cloned Trunks possess Dark purple clothing of Future Trunks clothes with light purple skin. Unlike Cloned Vegeta and Cloned Llyrg - he seems to be a more perfected clone as he has no melted-like marks on him, and a different colour saturation. Personality Cloned Trunks takes after Future Trunks' original serious, but broody nature while acting as the mental doppelganger of Cloned LLyrg as he has Llyrg's lust for power and lack of care for Cloned Vegeta. He is only interested in his self improvement while allowing Cloned Vegeta to take heavy damages. Like Future Trunks; he is capable of coming up with complex strategies on the spot, and was able to use Super Saiyan Third Grade's weakness to Clone Vegeta's advantage. Biography Cloned Trunks first attack King Vegeta with a Ki blast to the back before taking on the Super Saiyan 2nd Grade from. He toys with him as he attempts to overpower the Saiyan King, and uses Cloned Vegeta multiple times as a Human shield. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Buster Cannon **Super Buster Cannon *Elite Assault *Atomic Blast *Amazing Impact *Demonic Rush *Commeson Control - Unlike Llyrg - Cloned Trunks seems to have a better time at controlling Cloned Vegeta as he manages to use him as a human shield multiple times. *Healing Power - Cloned Trunks managed to obtain even Future Trunks' healing power. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Being a copy of Future Trunks; he retains the ability to use his forms including Super Saiyan 2nd Grade and toys with King Vegeta in the form as he pretends to be weaker; even using Cloned Vegeta as a human shield. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Being a copy of Future Trunks; he retains the ability to use his forms including Super Saiyan 3rd Grade and toys with King Vegeta in the form as he pretends to be weaker; even using Cloned Vegeta as a human shield. He is aware of the weakness of the form even, but still uses it. He uses this form after being defeated in his Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up form and manages to piss off King Vegeta due to the use of the form. Super Saiyan 2 Being a copy of Future Trunks; he retains the ability to use his forms including Super Saiyan 2 and manages to withstand a full battle with King Vegeta. Super Saiyan 3 Being a copy of Future Trunks; he retains the ability to use his forms including Super Saiyan 3 and manages to withstand a full battle with King Vegeta. Super Saiyan Blue Being a copy of Future Trunks; he retains the ability to use his forms including Super Saiyan Blue and manages to withstand the many blows of King Vegeta as he tries kill him. Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up After being almost killed by King Vegeta in his previous form; he enters this form in attempt to counter King Vegeta's power, but is still almost killed by him after trying to taking him down with his Super Buster Cannon. Fusions Cloned Vegenks Cloned Vegenks is the EX-Fusion of Cloned Vegeta and Cloned Trunks. Voice Actors If Dragon Ball Advanced was ever made into an actual anime/manga - my choice of voices for him world be. *Japanes Dub: Akio Ōtsuka *English Dub: Alistair Abell Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Future Characters Category:Erased Characters Category:Characters with ki